


Томас

by cantadora_09



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantadora_09/pseuds/cantadora_09
Summary: AU к фильму Star Trek: into darkness. Индия, начало XXI века. Хан, три года назад свергнутый с поста президента, пытается вернуть себе власть. На пути к столице он встречает человека, с которым у него нет и не может быть общих целей. И все же именно эта встреча оказывается важной.





	Томас

**Author's Note:**

> Я давно хотела написать что-нибудь о Хане и Хервуде. Мне кажется, этим персонажам есть что сказать друг другу.
> 
> Так как это AU, Хервуд, разумеется, не офицер Звездного флота и сотрудник секции 31, а один из повстанцев, противостоящих Хану и его армии.
> 
> Имя Хервуда – Томас – восходит к арамейскому תום – Tôm, в переводе означающему «близнец».

Дом стоял на отшибе, в нескольких километрах от оживленной трассы с одной стороны и тропического леса – с другой. Место, идеальное для штаба. Добротный, сложенный из камня, и почему-то – с большим деревянным крыльцом и верандой, дом был построен в эпоху британского владычества, явно пережил не одно потрясение и много раз менял хозяев. Здесь было все, что требовалось для ночлега и отдыха, и даже уцелели окна в обшитой деревом большой гостиной.

Хан поднялся по ступеням крыльца и, пройдя мимо охраны, направился в кабинет. Там он сбросил испачканный в крови и грязи плащ и, добравшись до скрывавшегося за шкафом умывальника, открыл кран и плеснул в лицо водой.

Вода была отвратительно теплой.

Три дня его армия стояла под Ноидом, и город вот-вот должен был уступить. Наверное, это было успехом. Хан закрыл кран и, сделав несколько шагов, опустился в старинное кресло у стола.

Сдерживать сопротивление было трудно, но возможно. Жара становилась с каждым днем сильнее, и страшно досаждали партизаны. За день порой его люди ловили в окрестностях более десяти человек. Их борьба была совершенно бессмысленной. Но они продолжали. Что ж, Хан их понимал.

Он не сразу услышал осторожный стук в дверь. Отвлекшись от своих мыслей, Хан выпрямился и сказал:

– Войдите.

Дверь отворилась, и в комнату шагнули двое солдат, таща за собой худого грязного темнокожего мужчину. Мужчина сопротивлялся и осыпал своих конвоиров проклятиями на смеси хинди и английского.

О Господи.

– Это так срочно, Аджит? – спросил Хан, обращаясь к стоящему справа от пленника капитану охраны.

– Мой повелитель, мы поймали местного, задумавшего покушение, – низко склонив голову, ответил Аджит.

– Покушение? – с Хана на миг слетели раздражение и усталость. – На кого, на Ридана?

Ридан был руководителем небольшого отряда, оставленного им на подступах к городу. Хан остановился на его кандидатуре не в последнюю очередь благодаря его исключительным невозмутимости, спокойствию и склонности между убеждением и грубой силой выбирать убеждение.

– Нет, господин, на вас, – будто бы сам не веря тому, что сказал, проговорил Аджит.

– На меня, – еще раз смерив пленника взглядом, задумчиво протянул Хан.

Мужчина, почти висевший на руках у охраны, поднял голову и теперь смотрел на него – безмолвно и злобно. Не похож на деревенского жителя, подумал Хан. Деревенские глуповаты, но хорошо знают местность, так просто бы не попались. На террориста тоже не тянет. С другой стороны, Аджит никогда не тревожил предводителя понапрасну.

– Что вы нашли у него? – спросил он у капитана. Тот отпустил руку пленника и, подойдя к Хану, протянул ему смятый клочок бумаги.

Боже, когда они перестанут использовать шифры, бегло взглянув на листок, тоскливо подумал Хан.

Из написанного следовало, что пленный был связным и главой партизанской ячейки, но это не объясняло, почему его потянуло на подвиги с попыткой убийства Хана. Еще раз взглянув на незнакомца, Хан вновь отметил изможденность и худобу, а также упрямую ненависть в прищуренных карих глазах.

Ноид должен был сдаться со дня на день, но чем раньше это произойдет, тем для всех будет лучше. В этом Хан был убежден – он не любил бессмысленных осад и лишних жертв. Увы, сейчас все шло к тому, что… Хан постучал пальцами по столу и нахмурился. Рассматривая скрючившегося посреди комнаты человека, он неожиданно подумал, что тот может быть полезен.

– Мы взяли его на пути из Ноида к ближайшей деревне. Кроме записки, при нем были складной нож, дамский револьвер и пара самодельных гранат, – вновь подал голос Аджит.

Хан наклонил голову.

– Ты собирался использовать все это сразу? Разумно. Что-то одно бы непременно сработало.

Человек молчал, отвернувшись.

– Весь твой отряд был схвачен вчера вечером, – бросив листок на стол, проговорил Хан. – Сорок три человека, тридцать девять мужчин и четыре женщины, – пленник дернулся. – Я знаю, что там, в лесу, вас намного больше. Скажи мне, сколько и где они, и я отпущу тех, кто сейчас под стражей.

Человек по-прежнему не смотрел на него. Повинуясь безмолвному знаку Хана, солдаты разжали хватку и отступили в тень. Пленник сгорбился, оставшись без их поддержки, но тут же выпрямился, будто бы всем своим видом бросая вызов.

– Ты шел из Ноида, – не отводя от него глаз, продолжил Хан. – А значит, знаешь, как незаметно попасть в город. Скажи мне, – и я отпущу не только твоих людей, но и тебя самого.

Мужчина выглядел так, словно он был в кабинете один, и ни одного произнесенного Ханом слова не слышал.

– Есть другие вещи, которые могут быть интересны человеку, оказавшемуся на войне. – Хан помедлил и слегка наклонился вперед. – Их можно добиться проще, чем бегая по лесам и размахивая ножом. Но для этого нужно договориться со мной. Уверен, что если мы познакомимся ближе, у меня найдется что предложить тебе.

Мужчина вновь опустил голову, затем поднял ее и принялся смотреть в сторону. 

– Чего ты хочешь? – Хан встал и подошел к пленнику.

– Хочу, чтоб ты сдох! – в ярости выплюнул тот.

Неожиданно на Хана накатила усталость. Он вспомнил предшествовавшие три года, вспомнил тех, с кем сражался, и тех, кого потерял. Вкус теплой воды с примесью ржавчины и болотной тины некстати проступил на губах.

Хан медленно улыбнулся.

– Почему ты думаешь, что наши желания расходятся?

Человек ничего не ответил, только смотрел с ненавистью.

– Отведите его наверх, пусть поест и приведет себя в порядок. Попытается убежать – стреляйте, – бросил Хан, обращаясь к охране. – Не убивайте, но сделайте больно.

Солдаты почтительно поклонились и увели пленника.

Хан вернулся за стол и, усевшись в кресло, откинул назад голову и закрыл глаза.

***

– Я все равно ничего тебе не скажу.

Человек смотрел на него с настороженностью загнанного животного.

Столовая не уступала гостиной и кабинету – просторная и прекрасно обставленная, она создавала ощущение тепла и уюта. Устроившись на удобном стуле во главе стола, Хан смотрел на пленника, сидевшего справа, перед полной тарелкой, ни разу за полчаса, что он находился здесь, не притронувшегося к еде.

– Как тебя зовут? – промокнув губы салфеткой, спросил Хан.

Человек молчал.

Хан плеснул вина в узкий высокий бокал и окинул пленника взглядом.

– Мой врач был нелюбезен?

Пленник дернул ногой, перевязанной чуть выше колена. Пулевое ранение, оценил Хан. Пуля прошла в миллиметре от коленной чашечки. Стрелял Элайджа.

– Я сказал тебе, чтобы ты не пытался бежать отсюда.

– Ты сказал своим псам, чтобы меня пытали, – огрызнулся пленник, пряча ногу под стол.

«Что ты знаешь о пытках», – пробормотал Хан на пенджаби.

– Как тебя зовут? – повторил он. – Или это тоже секретная информация?

– Я готов умереть... – вскинув глаза на Хана, вновь начал пленник.

– Последние трое суток я только и вижу тех, кто готов умереть, – перебил его Хан. – Ради разнообразия не согласишься выжить?

Темные щеки пленника слегка посветлели.

– Как у тебя хватает...

Хан отставил бокал и откинулся на стуле.

– Я возьму этот город в течение двадцати четырех часов, – тихо сказал он. – Я не знаю, где его тайные выходы, но проникнуть внутрь можно и через главные ворота. Правда, тогда потерь будет больше. Я знаю, чего вам стоило предыдущее наступление. Знаю, что город наполовину разрушен. Я знаю, что старое зернохранилище на окраине служит укрытием. Знаю, что после недавней атаки вход в него заблокирован. Я знаю, что там женщины, старики и дети.

Он замолчал, не отводя взгляда от пленника.

– Меня зовут Томас Хервуд, – сказал человек.

***

Ночь плотным сине-сиреневым одеялом давила на плечи.

Хан сидел на ступенях дома, слепо всматриваясь в горячий мрак.

– Они возненавидят меня, – негромко сказал подошедший Хервуд.

– Ты привыкнешь, – после недолгой паузы отозвался Хан.

Хервуд сделал пару шагов и уселся рядом.

– Зачем ты делаешь это? – потерев лицо ладонями и уставившись перед собой, наконец спросил он.

– Потому что я бесчувственное чудовище, созданное для того, чтобы мучить и разрушать, – ответил Хан, не оборачиваясь.

– Ты можешь сказать им правду.

– Какую правду? – Хан даже вынырнул ненадолго из охватившего его подобия оцепенения.

– Ту, которую ты рассказал мне.

– Это не правда, – Хан улыбнулся, – это сон, который я смотрю наяву.

Хервуд молчал.

– Когда все закончится, – проговорил он спустя минуту, – когда все закончится... Прошу тебя, не оставляй меня с ними.

Хан шевельнулся, опершись на деревянную ограду крыльца.

– Ты сказал, что там твоя дочь.

– Ей будет лучше, если она не увидит моего позора.

Хан обернулся к нему.

– Так это твое наказание?

Хервуд выдержал его взгляд.

Очень медленно Хан сказал, выделяя каждое слово:

– Ты просишь, чтобы я следующей ночью вошел в твой город и занял его, отрезав повстанцев от складов с оружием и запасов еды и воды. Чтобы я вывел из города стариков, детей и женщин и отправил в дальнюю часть провинции, где нет войны. Чтобы я не дал защитникам города ни единого шанса. И чтобы я всех их оставил в живых.

Хервуд молчал.

– Взамен ты хочешь, чтобы я скрыл от них, кто выдал мне ваши тайны, и сделал вид, что всю информацию мне добыли мои собственные шпионы.

Никакого ответа.

– А после, когда мирные жители окажутся в безопасности, ты хочешь, чтобы я убил тебя и бросил твое тело здесь.

Хервуд дрогнул и отвернулся.

– Если они найдут тело... Это будет выглядеть так, будто твои люди поймали меня и прикончили сразу. Если... оно окажется среди других убитых, – проговорил он тихо, – они поверят.

Звук отдаленных выстрелов нарушил долгую тишину.

– Хорошо, – сказал Хан, поднимаясь. – Я сделаю то, о чем ты просишь меня. Обещаю.

***

Последний автобус уехал в три пополудни. Хан дождался, пока, подпрыгивая на ухабах, он скроется за поворотом, и прислонился к покрытой пылью стене зернохранилища.

– Вы свободны до вечера, – сказал он, отпуская охрану, и некоторое время отрешенно слушал, как их шаги стихают вдали. Он усмехнулся. Не надо было видеть их лица, чтобы знать, что они встревожены и недовольны. Им не нравилось то, что он делал, как не нравилось и оставлять его здесь – в лесу могли оставаться диверсанты, да и город не был полностью безопасным. Но приказы Хана не обсуждались.

Как же он от всего этого устал.

– Спасибо, – сказал вышедший из-за сарая Хервуд. Хан обернулся и посмотрел на мужчину.

– У нее твои глаза, – сказал негромко и двинулся вперед, не оглядываясь.

Они вышли в просторный огороженный кирпичной стеной двор и остановились. Хан оторвал взгляд от лица Хервуда и посмотрел на горизонт, туда, где исчез автобус. Недалеко от них в бесконечном мареве темнели фигуры солдат.

– Предатель не может просить о милости, – голос Хервуда был невыносимо громким в накрывшей город тиши. – Но я прошу – не мучай меня. Просто...

Он умолк, увидев, что Хан достал пистолет.

– Элайджа, который прострелил тебе ногу, попадает с тридцати метров в десятицентовую монету, – сказал он, снимая пистолет с предохранителя. – А я – с сорока пяти. Если бы я хотел тебя мучить, я бы прислал Аджита. Он хорош в обращении с холодным оружием, но у револьвера едва ли найдет курок. – Хан поднял голову.

Хервуд молчал.

– Ты не предатель.

– Это неважно, – Хервуд прямо смотрел на него. – Хан, ты обещал.

День постепенно клонился к вечеру, но жара, казалось, становилась сильнее. Этой стране не хватает нормальной зимы, равнодушно подумал Хан.

– Послушай, Томас, – сказал он, вновь посмотрев на Хервуда, – послушай меня, – Хан поднял руку, останавливая открывшего рот мужчину. – Послушай. Скоро наступит мир. Сегодня мы взяли Ноид, завтра войдем в Гургаон, а к пятнице будем в Дели. – Он замолчал, переводя дыхание. – Это будет долгий мир.

– Хан...

– Это будет долгий мир, – перебил его Хан, – но строить его будем не мы. Не я и не мои люди, – добавил он, увидев его изумленный взгляд.

– Что ты...

– Мы уйдем. Я больше года планировал это. На случай, если мы проиграем.

– Вы выиграли.

Хан улыбнулся.

– Мы проиграли.

Пистолет оттягивал руку. Хан отвел от лица влажную грязную прядь.

– После того, как будет взят Дели, и хаос немного уляжется… Мы исчезнем. Уйдем туда, где нас никто не достанет.

Хервуд смотрел на него недоверчиво.

– Куда вы уйдете?

– В космос.

...

– Криостазис? – судя по виду Хервуда, тот был готов поверить, что Хан рехнулся – от напряжения, жажды, усталости и жары.

– Я сам проектировал капсулы, – Хан кивнул и пристально посмотрел на него. – Разве это не то, чего ты хотел?

– Это спасение, – нерешительно проговорил Хервуд.

Хан покачал головой.

– Это почти смерть.

Хан не стал говорить, что сделает все для того, чтобы выжить и чтобы выжили те, кого он любил. Все, кого он заберет с собой на корабль. Пусть это останется с ним.

Хервуд долго молчал.

– Куда же мы отправимся? – глядя на опускающееся за горизонт алое солнце, спросил он.

Хан отбросил пистолет и шагнул к нему.

– Туда, куда захотим.


End file.
